ALADDIN AND THE KING OF THIEVES (Danny Phantom Version)
by mikaela2015
Summary: It's finally here! 4 years after the defeat of Vlad, Sam and Danny are finally getting married! However they must stop the legendary Forty Thieves from stealing a mysterious wedding gift. Join Danny and his friends as they pursue the Forty Thieves, battle for the Hand of Pariah Dark and discover Danny's and Jazz's long lost father is still alive. I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM/ALADDIN
1. Chapter 1- A Party In Amity

It had been four years since the final defeat of Vlad Plasmius, today was finally the day that Princess Sam Manson and Danny Fenton were to be married. People from all over had come to watch the wedding, just outside the city a large man in an orange cloak that covered his face looked at the large of city of Amity; it was the King of Thieves and he then continued on leading 20 camels behind him, each holding two baskets each.

As Skulker stood guard at the city gates, an old woman carrying a large bag came up to him and said, "Well in all my years I have never seen the streets so full of hustle and bustle and assorted commotion"

"Our princess is to be married" Skulker said frowning.

"Oh wonderful! So who's the lucky prince?" The woman asked with a smile.

"Not a prince at all! Just a no-account ghost brat!" Skulker snapped.

The old woman suddenly revealed herself to be Desiree as she threw the bag on Skulker and said, "NO WAY! Try phonetically, it's Danny!"

She then shot some magic in the sky, showing Danny's name as some sort of cheap set of lights. Desiree smiled in embarrassment and said as she fixed the title, "Oh some of you don't believe"

 _ **MIKAELA2015 PRESENTS:**_

 _ **DANNY PHANTOM AND THE KING OF THIEVES**_

DESIREE

 _There's a party here in Amity_

 _There's excitement in the air_

 _People pouring in from near and far_

 _Cause Sam and Danny are gonna have a wedding'_

 **(Desiree flew down and turned herself into a barber and gave two people some wild hairdos with her magic, leaving them in shock and surprise)**

 _There's a party here in Amity_

 _Everybody will be there_

 _So if you're a pauper or a shah_

 _Do something with your hair!_

 _You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty_

 _A turban that's unravelling just won't do_

 _No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy_

 **(She appeared beside a woman trying on some earrings and gave transformed her into some sort outfit from the 1960's)**

 _You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through_

 **(Desiree then transformed into an artist and painted some beautiful gowns on Paulina, Star and Valerie. They smiled and admired the outfits given to them)**

 _There's a party here in Amity_

 _So I'm going' to paint the town_

 _If you want to see what colours are_

 _Follow me around_

 **(Desiree decorated an entire building with flowers and a giant poster of Danny and Sam together)**

 _Danny's getting' married_

 _And it's gonna be the wedding of the century_

 _My buddy's getting' married and you're gonna see_

 _Just how much I can do_

 **(Desiree transformed into a Jewish rabbi)**

 _You've heard of your Safari Bar Mitzvahs_

 **(She then turned into a tiki statue)**

 _You've all been to a luau sweet sixteen_

 _Well none of them compare to what this is_

 **(She then turned into a green pig on a platter and then exploded into confetti)**

 _The food will be disgusting, by evening you'll be bursting_

 **SPECTRA, KITTY AND EMBER**

 _There's a party here in Amity_

 _And it's got us all aglow_

 **DESIREE (BOXER)**

 _If a ghost kid could have come so far_

 _Maybe I could do it_

 _Sure, there's nothing' to it_

 **HARRIET CHIN**

 _There's a party here in Amity_

 _But we're not sure that we'll go_

 _For although the bride is la-di-dah_

 _The groom is awfully low_

 **(Desiree stood beside Harriet Chin in disguise, she became annoyed at what she was saying and then pushed her out of the room)**

 **LANCE THUNDER**

 _Now we take you down to the palace_

 _Where everyone has celebrated all night long_

 _Without Vlad and all of his malice_

 _Everybody is happy! What could possibly go wrong?_

 **(The King of Thieves stood outside the palace with the camels, some of the thieves that were hidden in the baskets looked at the palace in excitement)**

 **FORTY THIEVES**

 _There's a party here in Amity_

 _And we're gonna rob them blind_

 **KING OF THIEVES**

 _While they're all munching caviar_

 _Create a small disturbance_

 _I'll sneak up from behind_

 **(Inside the palace as the guests came in, Youngblood was collecting the wedding presents and was really excited to see that most of the presents were many different types of treasure)**

 **YOUNGBLOOD**

 _There's a party here in Amity_

 _And the loot is pouring in_

 _I like this wedding stuff so far_

 _Maybe if I'm pleasant I'll get to keep a present_

 **DESIREE**

 _We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers_

 _And valets who will carefully park for you_

 _The bride's maids have been dressing for hours_

 _Girls you look just lovely and so grown up too_

 **(Desiree and Jeremy entered the wedding pavilion to make sure everything was in place for the wedding, there was only one thing missing)**

 _There's a party here in Amity_

 _Guests are filling up the room_

 _But there's something missing, Yes, a-ha!_

 **JEREMY**

 _Where is the groom?_

Back at the old Fenton Works building, 19 year old Danny walked in along with 21 year old Jazz. They both walked up the stairs to his bedroom, Danny then went to his bed and pulled out a wooden box that was covered in dust. He blew off the dust and smiled at it, Jazz just looked at him in confusion.

Jazz suddenly screamed in fright as Desiree and Frostbite suddenly appeared and exclaimed, "Hello? Somebody's gonna be late for his own wedding!"

Danny smiled and said, "Hold on Des, there's something I need"

Desiree then got an idea and suddenly there was a cake with her popping out of it as she said, "I know! It's a bachelor party big boy!"

Frostbite was about to drink the drink he had in his hand, until Desiree snatched it off him and said, "Not for you! You're the designated flyer"

Danny shook his head in amusement and said indicating the box, "No this is for the wedding"

He opened the box to reveal a beautiful dagger, its blade glowed green and on the handle was the initial's JF. Jazz smiled sadly as she now recognised the weapon he was holding. Desiree looked at it in awe and asked, "That's a beautiful dagger. Where did you get it?"

"It belonged to our father" Danny answered smiling sadly as well.

"Your father? You never said a word about your father. I gotta let the caterer know!" Desiree exclaimed and then transformed into a caterer and asked, "Chicken or sea basket?"

"He's not coming to the wedding. He died a long time ago" Jazz said.

Desiree cringed at her mistake and then transformed back to normal. She then said, "Sorry"

Danny stood up and looked out the window as he said, "That's okay, and we never really knew him. Maybe if I did, I'd feel ready for this"

"You're not getting cold feet are you Danny?" Frostbite asked.

"No Frostbite, it's just that I've always been a street kid. Stealing what we need to survive, running from the guards, living my almost alone" Danny answered sighing. He then continued, "I'm taking a big step today, into a new world"

Suddenly a floating telephone appeared before him, Desiree then placed a microphone in front of her and spoke like a radio host, "Today's topic: Fears of the future family man. Danny from Amity, share with us"

"I never had a father to show me how to raise a family" Danny.

Desiree continued her radio act, "No role model! Get a little deeper"

She then made everything disappear as Danny asked, "What if I'm no good at raising a family? If my father were here…"

Desiree cut him off as she placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "Danny if your father we're here, he'd be proud of you as I am"

"Same here little brother" Jazz added. Frostbite then said, "We all are proud of you"

Danny smiled at them and then said, "I just wish he could see this"

 **DANNY**

 _There's a party here in Amity_

 _And the party's all for me_

 _Just look you guys, at where we are_

 _And how our dreams have come to be_

 **SAM**

 **(19 year old Sam was in her room, finishing getting ready for the wedding. She was wearing a dark purple wedding dress with a black veil hanging down the back. She smiled as she was feeling excited about this day)**

 _There's a party here in Amity_

 _And l can't believe it's true_

 _After all this waiting, here we are_

 _We'll finally get to say "I do"_

 **DANNY**

 _I never ever had a real family_

 **SAM**

 _I never ever had a real true friend_

 **DANNY AND SAM**

 _Someone who could just understand me_

 **YOUNGBLOOD**

 **(Youngblood then pulled him out of dreamland)**

 _Hey, come on Danny, this mush has gotta end!_

 **DESIREE**

 _There's a party here in Amity_

 _And it's starting right away_

 **(Desiree then zapped him and Jazz with her magic and before they knew it, Danny was in his black wedding tuxedo and his hair was neatened, but his bangs still hung in front of his face and Jazz was wearing a light blue strapless dress that went down to her knees and her hair was tied up in a bun)**

 _Let's get you dressed because you're the star!_

 _Hey, come on, it's your wedding day!_

 **(Desiree escorted Danny out the door, Youngblood then acted like a gentlemen and escorted Jazz to the door. Danny then took to the air, with Desiree and Youngblood flying behind him, Frostbite grabbed onto Jazz and flew behind them. As Danny flew past towards the palace, people cheered and waved at him and he waved back to them)**

 **ALL**

 _Danny's getting married_

 _And it's gonna be the wedding of_

 _The century amazing how_

 _Danny could have come so far_

 **DESIREE**

 _They're finally getting married!_

 **JEREMY**

 _They're finally getting married!_

 **FORTY THIEVES**

 _They're finally getting married!_

 **YOUNGBLOOD**

 _Look at all these presents!_

 **SAM**

 _We're finally getting married!_

 **JAZZ**

 _They're finally getting married!_

 **DANNY**

 _I'm finally getting married!_

 **ALL**

 _They're finally getting married!_

 _At the party in Amity_

 **(Confetti and ribbons were thrown everywhere as Danny arrived)**

 _Come along with me, such festivity_

 _Come along with me to the party in Amity_

Desiree continued to dance, earning her strange looks from everybody as she exclaimed, "There's a party going on! Gonna party! Gonna party! Help me! I can't stop myself! Somebody rub the lamp! Somebody rub the lamp! Oh you're feeling it!"

She then stopped and smiled in embarrassment and then walked away saying, "That's enough"


	2. Chapter 2- Crashing the Wedding

The king of thieves led the camels into the shed where all the elephants were outside, as the camels stopped one of the baskets suddenly ripped open and out came a green skinned ghost, wearing a black and white hazmat suit similar to Danny's only his boots were white and his gloves were black, he also had a white cape on his back and flaming snow white hair. His eyes were red and he had fangs in his teeth, his name was Dan Phantom and right now he wasn't exactly in a good mood.

He walked up to the king of thieves and asked, "Why do you get to walk out in the open, while I suffocate like an animal?"

"Someone has to keep a cool head Dan" He answered.

Dan then threatened, "Someone will have no head if this is a wild goose chase"

"The oracle is the real thing, this time I'm sure" He said as he looked at the palace.

Everyone was heading inside for the wedding, Youngblood was sitting with the presents and admiring them. Cujo then came in and yelped happily letting him know it was time for the wedding.

"I can see fine from here" Youngblood said.

Cujo then tugged on his jacket, Youngblood then said, "Look there's one thing that I get sentimental about and I'm sitting on it"

Cujo then picked him up and looked at his bottom, Youngblood then clarified in annoyance, "The loot puppy! The loot!"

In the pavilion Danny was feeling really excited, Desiree then came up holding a napkin and a flower whispering, "Bad news Danny, the napkins clashed with the flowers"

"Desiree isn't a little late for that?" Danny whispered back.

Desiree then noticed what Danny was referring too, it was already time to start the ceremony. Desiree then transformed herself into the white rabbit from Alice in Wonderland and ran down the aisle exclaiming, "I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!"

She then came out of the doors again in a formal gown and announced, "I hereby present his royal Majesty, King Jeremy!"

Cujo ran over and stood beside Jasmine and Frostbite with the other people, Desiree then flew back over to Danny as Jeremy entered. As Jeremy walked down the aisle the guests bowed down before him, Cujo began to bark happily at the king. Jeremy chuckled and waved at the little dog, he then stood beside Danny as he bowed in respect to him.

Jeremy chuckled and said, "Don't look so subtle dear boy, this is a happy day"

"Oh it's a Kodiak moment!" Desiree exclaimed with a smile, suddenly a bear came roaring in, but Desiree pushed it back and said, "Get that bear out of here!"

Desiree then made some doves appear and they laid down a long white carpet down the aisle, everyone then turned around to see the doors opening, the curtains then pulled back to reveal a smiling Sam.

"WOW" Danny whispered at her beauty.

Sam then walked down the aisle and stood in front of her father, who then grabbed her hand and said, "I never thought this day would come, but now I am afraid it has come too soon"

"Oh dad" Sam said as she hugged her father.

Back in the elephant pen, the king of thieves looked at his watch and nodded.

"You distract the guards" He said to Dan.

"Part of your plan?" Dan asked.

He then walked over to the elephant and said, "The large part" and then he walked over to one of the baskets and tapped on it as he said, "It's time"

Suddenly a large ghost green skinned ghost named Goliath burst out of his basket, another ghost named Bullet then blasted his way out of his basket, a human named Valerie then came out in a red ghost hunting suit and then another ghost named Elastica stretched her way out of her basket. More and more human and ghosts came out of the baskets and got prepared to move on their leader's signal.

Danny and Sam grabbed each other's hand and up to the alter, Desiree was on the verge of crying in happiness.

"It's all so magical. I'm not gonna cry" Desiree said but then she suddenly burst into tears and blew her nose on a blue cloth, which turned out to be a piece of Frostbite's robe.

Frostbite glared at her in disgust as she smiled in embarrassment and said, "Sorry"

As they reached the top of the alter, Danny smiled and said, "Well we're finally here"

"Together forever" Sam said.

On top of the building, the king of thieves used a mirror to send a signal to the others, Dan smiled as he saw the signal and walked over to a struggling Goliath as he couldn't seem to make the elephant move.

Dan shoved him out of the way and lit his hand up with ecto-energy and said, "Let me be the point man"

Back at the wedding pavilion, everyone began to gasp as they suddenly felt the ground rumble and shake.

"I thought the earth wasn't supposed to move until the honeymoon" Desiree said.

The rumbling continued and then suddenly, three elephants came crashing in and began to destroy the pavilion.

"STAMPEDE!" Desiree screamed.

Everyone ran to avoid getting hit by the elephants and the falling debris, Youngblood who was still with the presents in the other room was trying to save them from breaking as he screamed out, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Cujo and Jazz were about to be crushed by the elephants, until Frostbite and Desiree grabbed them both out of the way.

"That was close! You two were almost squashed like ants" Frostbite said with relief.

One of the elephants them came running straight for the alter, Danny transformed into his ghost half and flew Sam out of the way just as the elephant destroyed the alter. Skulker and the other guards came out of the present's room to help, unaware that the king of thieves was hiding in the chandelier waiting for them to leave the room. People began running out of the pavilion but were suddenly backed up as the thieves revealed themselves and began their attack.

"It is an attack" Maurice said.

Skulker then growled out as he prepared his weapons, "Not in this palace!"

The thieves then got to work, Bullet fired knives at two men and attached them to the wall and then walked up to them grabbing their wallets from their pockets. As the elephants continued their rampage, the roof began to collapse more, Danny was doing his best to shield everyone from the falling debris.

Desiree then flew up and began to hold on to what remains of the roof with her body, as a woman ran past Elastica, Lydia and Midget grabbed her belongings, another member of the band of thieves slid through a man's legs and grabbed his money from his pocket, Valerie flung a guest over her shoulder while grabbing his wallet and then as some palace guards were about to grab her, she fired her gun at a pillar and caused it to come crashing to ground separating her from them.

Back in the present's room, the king of thieves began to look through the gifts looking for something, as he stood up he ducked as a golden plate came flying at him.

"Meet your match Zorro!" Youngblood exclaimed as he threatened to hit him with a candlestick.

"Calm down kid, you want a…" The king of thieves began to say, but was cut off when Youngblood screamed in rage, "Say lollipop and I'll smash you to smithereens!"

He then began waving his candle stick, but the king of thieves merely grabbed him and sucked him into a thermos while saying, "You have a lot of spirit and a lot of mouth"

The thieves continued to steal from the guests, Skulker charged at Goliath but was knocked back by his ridiculous strength. Maurice and Walker then stood their ground against Dan, but Dan fired a few rays at them and then chuckled evilly as they suddenly found their weapons destroyed and they were in nothing but their underwear.

"They fight like demons!" Maurice exclaimed completely shocked as he covered his underwear.

"Worse than demons! These are the forty thieves!" Walker clarified.

"Really? I counted only 39" Desiree said in confusion.

Danny then turned and saw the king of thieves in the present's room, he then muttered as he left to face him, "Forty"

"Where is it? Ah at last!" The king of thieves exclaimed as he found what he was looking for, some sort of staff with a green gem at the top.

He held it up high, until he suddenly was forced to let go when he was blasted by an ecto-blast. He looked up and glared at the white haired boy smirking at him while he held the staff.

"Sorry sir I don't believe you were invited. May I see your invitation?" Danny asked smartly.

"Stay out of my way boy and you won't get hurt!" The king of thieves exclaimed as he knocked him back with a ray gun he had in his jacket, Danny suddenly felt his powers drain and he was forced to transform back into a human.

He was pinned down to the ground by the man before him, he was about to hit him with the staff, until his hand was grabbed by him.

"Fool! Without your powers you don't stand a chance against the king of thieves!" The king of thieves exclaimed as he held him down.

"When I get up I'll bow to you!" Danny retorted back and pushed him off with his legs and then said as he stood up, "I don't always need my powers to beat someone like you!"

One of the thieves was about to grab some more loot, when he felt a tap on his shoulder and when he turned around he was suddenly punched in the face by Sam who managed to knock him out cold.

"That was for ruining my wedding!" Sam said in anger.

Two more thieves were running until the slid on some ice and fell to the ground hard, Frostbite then waved his hands in the air in victory. Back in the other room Danny was trying to pull the staff off the king of thieves as it became a tug of war, three thieves stood in front of Jazz who then pulled out her own ray gun and fired it at a chandelier causing the chain to break and fall right on top of them.

Desiree then got off the roof and realised there was nothing but here shape there, she shook her head and said, "I guess there's really no point to this now"

She then appeared in front of Bullet, Valerie and Goliath stopping them in their tracks and grinned at them. All three of them then prepared to fight her, Desiree them smirked as she got an idea she whistled Cujo over and turned him into a scarier and bigger version of himself, Cujo then growled and barked angrily at them which made the run away in fear.

She turned Cujo back to normal and fired some ecto-blasts at some other thieves, she then turned herself into Forrest Gump and said, "Mama always said, magic is as magic does"

Dan then growled and said to everyone, "Jack said nothing about facing the powers of a genie! Get the others out of here, we'll leave the king to his plans"

Back in the other room the two continued to try and wrestle the staff off each other, Danny kicked the thermos Youngblood was trapped in and released him, the two then gasped in shock as an elephant came crashing through they both jumped in opposite directions. Danny managed to snatch the staff away as they separated, he stood up and looked around to see that the king of thieves was gone.

"Where's the king of thieves?" Danny asked, he was unaware that the king of thieves grabbed onto the elephant and escaped from being captured by the guards.

The king jumped off the elephant and looked back at the palace. He then said before running off, "I'll see you again boy"


	3. Chapter 3- Out of Thin Air

They all looked around at the damaged wedding pavilion, there was no way that they could have a wedding in this mess.

"Good luck getting back the catering deposit" Youngblood said as he floated around.

"Oh my" Jeremy sighed at the sight as Sam placed her hands on his shoulder.

Desiree then transformed into a building constructer and said, "Fear not father of the bride, we can rebuild"

"Oh please do, we can't have a wedding without a pavilion" Jeremy said.

"All right a wedding pavilion it is my man" Desiree said, she then zapped some magic at Cujo, Youngblood and Frostbite, turning them into builders as well, but they all kicked back and relaxed.

"Hey I want to see some resumes on these guys. I don't want the one with the peg leg near any power tools" Desiree said.

"Yes Desiree whatever it takes. I am sorry about all this Sam" Jeremy said but then noticed Sam wasn't there anymore.

She went into the present room where everyone else was and looked at all the damaged gifts, but noticed that all of them weren't even taken.

"What were they after the gifts?" Jazz asked.

"Not all the gifts, this is what the king of thieves wanted" Danny answered as he showed them the staff.

"With all the other great stuff why go for this thing?" Youngblood asked.

A bright light suddenly came from the staff, it floated out of Danny's hand and floated to the middle of the room. A voice could be heard, "Your question is mine to answer"

Suddenly a large green, one eyed creature, wearing a black cape and white robes floated before them and said, "I am an Observant and the king of thieves sought my sight to find the ultimate treasure"

Youngblood smiled at that and said, "Did someone say treasure?"

"Desiree?" Danny asked.

"Oh it's definitely an Observant. The Observant are what most humans would call oracles and they could see into the past and the future. People would count themselves lucky to find one of these staffs" Desiree answered.

"I have seen all that has been and all that will be" The Observant continued.

Youngblood then floated up to the Observant and asked, "Okay you know all so tell all! Where is the ultimate treasure?"

"I am bound by the rule of one. One question, one answer. You have already asked your question" The Observant said.

"WHAT! You mean from before, that wasn't really a question! That was just thinking out loud" Youngblood yelled in frustration.

Desiree grabbed Youngblood and said, "Very loud!"

"Danny that means we could learn anything, about our lives, our future" Sam said.

"I know what my future is, my future is you. My past however is blank, our mother died when we were just kids and we never even knew our father. I have no idea where I come from" Danny said as he looked down at his dagger and started thinking about what to ask the Observant.

"Your question is your choice, but remember the rule of one so choose carefully" The Observant said.

"Oh sure he warns him about the rule" Youngblood complained which earned him a slap on the head from Frostbite.

"I don't think you can help me. My past isn't just one question, it's a million questions" Danny said.

"Ah but mere questions about you past can be answered by your father" The Observant said.

Danny and Jazz gasped in shock and said in unison, "Our father!"

The Observant showed an image of their father Jack Fenton very much alive. They both then asked in their heads in shock, " _Our father is alive?"_

Later as the sun began to set in the late afternoon, Danny sat at the top of the op centre of their old home. Cujo and Frostbite paced the ground in concern for him.

"Guys where's Danny?" Sam asked as she came up to them.

"He's up on top of the op centre Sam" Frostbite answered.

"How long has he been up there?" Sam asked.

"Two hours now" Frostbite answered.

Danny continued to stare at the dagger and then sighed at what he learned from the Observant. Sam then came up and sat down next to him.

"Danny are you alright? What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I always wanted to know about my father, but now I'm not so sure. What kind of man leaves his son or even his daughter? Did he even care? Ah maybe I don't even want to know him" Danny answered.

"Yes you do" Sam said as she pulled him close.

"How can you be so sure?" Danny asked,

"Because I already know him, because I know you" Sam answered as they both stood up and embraced each other.

 **SAM**

 _You showed me the world when I was all locked up inside_

 _You reached out your hand and took me on a magic ghostly ride_

 **(Sam gestured for Danny and her to go for a flight around the city. Danny smiled and transformed into his ghost half and began to fly holding onto her, but his smile once again dropped)**

 _One look at your smile and I could see the light, shining everywhere_

 _People like you, don't come out of thin air_

 **(Danny landed and sighed as he looked around the neighbourhood)**

 **DANNY**

 _Oh Sam you don't understand, there is so much that you don't see_

 _Just think if you can, what growing up had to be like for me_

 **(The past revealed an 8 year old Danny walking down the streets sadly, he smiled as he watched a bunch of kids being hugged by their father as they went inside their home. He looked down and continued to walk with his head down in sadness)**

 _Your father's a man who taught you who you are, mine was never there_

 _So how can you say I don't come out of thin air?_

 **(Danny flew with Sam back to the palace and landed on the balcony while transforming back into his human half)**

 **DANNY**

 _There's so much I want to know_

 **SAM**

 _You've got the chance to learn_

 **DANNY**

 _If it means I'd have to go_

 **SAM**

 _I'll be right here when you return_

 **(Danny smiled and hugged Sam tightly, Jazz then came out with the staff and handed it to Danny smiling, they both hugged each other and then Danny went back over to Sam)**

 **DANNY AND SAM**

 _Our wedding can wait (I love you), I think it's worth the small delay_

 _(Maybe your right) And won't it be great to have your father see our wedding day_

 _(I've waited so long to learn the truth) It isn't too late and now at last we can finally say_

 **SAM**

 _Your father was really there_

 **DANNY**

 _There's so much that we might share_

 **DANNY AND SAM**

 _And you'll finally learn you don't come out of thin air_

They both then summoned the Observant and allowed the staff to float in the air, they both looked up in awe as the Observant appeared before them.

"Have you chosen your question?" The Observant asked.

"I have. Where is my father?" Danny asked.

The Observant pointed to the mountains and answered, "Follow the trail of the forty thieves, your father is trapped in within their world"

Danny then asked, "Forty thieves! Is he hurt? How long has he been their prisoner?"

"I'm sorry I can only answer one question" The Observant said and then disappeared, the staff then floated back into Danny's hand.

"It's up to me" Danny said with determination.

"Take as long as you need" Sam said.

Danny turned around and smiled at her, they both hugged each other as he said, "I'll be back in time for our wedding. I promise"


	4. Welcome to the Forty Thieves PART 1

Later that night Danny, Jazz, Frostbite, Cujo and Youngblood followed the trail of tracks that the forty thieves were leaving behind from their horses.

"I should've stayed with Desiree, manual labour beats danger anytime!" Youngblood complained. Frostbite just shook his head and said with a smile, "Oh come on! Where's you sense of adventure young one?"

They flew down to the bottom of the beach, the tracks looked fresher and fresher as the continued to follow them.

"Good the trails still fresh" Danny said. Jazz then shushed him and pointed the front of them, the forty thieves had just turned the corner.

They stopped flying and hid behind the rocks just at the corner, all of them were just standing there on their horses at the edge of the shoreline.

"Well they have no-where to go. We've got them trapped" Jazz said.

"WE?! They are forty thieves! We are you, a yeti, a girl, a dog and me. Wait don't count me" Youngblood exclaimed.

They all took another look and then Frostbite asked, "Why are they just standing there?"

The answer then came when the king of thieves raised his hand and shouted, "OPEN SESAME!"

On the other side of the water, the water surrounding a wall of a cliff suddenly began to bubble and then the ground shook as the wall split open and split the water to reveal a pathway leading to the other side which was revealed to be their hideout. All the thieves than ran straight across the pathway and entered the hideout.

"LET'S MOVE!" Danny ordered as he grabbed Jazz and began to fly.

Frostbite grabbed Youngblood and Cujo quickly and all five of them charged quickly as the water began to collapse around them and the wall began to close, they had just made it through as the walls sealed shut and all of them landed on top of each other. They all stood up and looked in awe as they saw what looked like an ancient city around them.

"This is incredible!" Jazz exclaimed and then added, "This city must be thousands of years old"

"I agree with you, this is incredible" Danny said as he stood up.

All of them then walked through the city to find the forty thieves, as they entered the city centre they hid behind some of the pillars as they discovered them in a meeting. Danny shushed them so they could listen in on the conversation.

"We could've have had all the loot from the wedding, but we had to follow the _king's plan_! This is what we have to show for our trouble in Amity. NOTHING!" Dan shouted angrily as he broke the table in the middle of the circle.

"This ought to be good" Goliath said to Lydia and Valerie with a smile. Valerie nodded her head in agreement and added, "Dan is truly ticked off"

Dan then walked up to the man in orange and said, "Your time grows to a close Jack"

"Jack? Our father" Danny said in realisation as he looked at the Jack standing in the middle of the circle as well.

"If you're talking about spilling my blood, well I just don't see that happening" Jack retorted with a smug smile.

"Then let me open your eyes!" Dan exclaimed and raised his hand to hit him, but was suddenly knocked to the ground by an ecto-blast and held down by Danny who was still in his human form.

"RUN! I GOT HIM!" Danny yelled as he struggled to hold Dan down.

Jack just gave him a confused look, Danny then said, "I'm Danny! Your my father!"

Jack then gasped at that, Dan rolled Danny off and as he did, Danny accidently dropped his dagger. Jack then picked it up and stared at it with wide eyes as he recognised the weapon.

"I don't know about your father boy, but I'll send you to meet your other ancestors!" Dan exclaimed and readied an ectoblast for the kill, Jazz then ran out and grabbed his arm and screamed, "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY BROTHER!"

Dan merely duplicated and tossed her to the ground beside Danny, Dan then once again prepared his deadly ecto-blast, Jack then grabbed Dan's hand and said, "Let them go! They are my children"

Jazz and Danny smiled up at him as they stood up after Dan got up and growled. The other thieves in the room gasped at what Jack said.

"I gave this dagger I made to my wife years ago, I told her to give it to our newborn son Danny" Jack explained to them all.

"Is it true?" Goliath asked still in shock. Valerie nodded and said, "They are the children of the king of thieves"

Danny and Jazz's smiles dropped and then Danny asked, "You are the king of thieves?"

"Like it or not boy, we're blood" Jack said as he tossed the dagger back to him. Frostbite, Youngblood and Cujo stayed behind the pillars in shock.

Jack then walked up to them and said, "Look at you two, I thought I'd never see you two again. Has it been so long?"

He gave them a small smile, but it stopped when Dan stepped in front of him and said, "Blood or mud, they are intruders! Especially the boy here! And we have rules about intruders"

"Dan is right" One of the thieves said. Frostbite, Cujo and Youngblood were suddenly grabbed in ghost proof chains and brought to the circle.

"They know our secret!" Valerie exclaimed.

"They have found our secret lair and has seen too much….The boy must die! They must all die!" Dan exclaimed.

"Wait! They're your kids though and I'm his friend! Show some mercy!" Youngblood said to Jack.

"Yes mercy would be so like you Jack, soft and weak" Dan said with a smile at Jack, who glared back.

Jack then looked at them all, thought of something and said, "Sure we could kill them or the boy could….never mind"

"What? The boy could what?" Goliath asked.

"Well they could….Oh never mind it's probably a bad idea" Jack said shaking his head.

"Let's hear it!" Lydia and Elastica said at the same time.

Jack paced for a second and them smiled as he said, "The boy could face the challenge"

All the thieves then smiled and agreed to the idea, much to Dan's dismay. Jack walked up and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder and said, "That settles it. My son will face the challenge"

Dan then stepped in front of Jack again and exclaimed, "And I will be the one to test him!"

Jack glared at Dan. Youngblood then said with hope, "A test? Doesn't sound so bad, maybe it will be multiple choice"

He didn't realise how wrong he was.

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 **Sorry about the short chapter, been pretty busy with uni assignments. A new chapter of this will be posted on Monday and so will a new chapter of The Phantom Twins Season 1**


	5. Welcome to the Forty Thieves PART 2

All of them were led to the top of a mountain, where back then whoever lived in the ancient city would use it to have battles. Because Danny was practically fighting for all their lives, he was the only one that was going to fight Dan Phantom, so Jazz unfortunately placed in a ghost proof cage with Frostbite and the others. Danny stood beside Jack as they both stood in front of Dan.

Cujo barked at Youngblood basically saying, "Any chance we can escape?"

"Escape? Not likely, we are trapped in a ghost proof cage and as for Danny well….it's been nice knowing him"

"What's going on dad?" Danny asked. Jack then answered, "Oh the challenge is simple enough, only one man or ghost survives"

Danny eyes widened in shock and then he looked back at the glaring Dan Phantom as lighting hit the sky, Dan cracked his knuckles showing he was ready to spill some blood.

"You're my son. You'll be that man, knock him dead kid. Seriously" Jack said as he handed him the dagger and stepped away.

Danny transformed into his ghost form and stood ready, the thief lifted the sword and once he hit the ground Dan charged. The challenge had officially begun. He started with some punches, but Danny managed to block them and then Dan managed to punch him in the face, the hit was so powerful that Danny fell into the arms of the other thieves. As the thieves cheered for the fight, Jack's face changed to one that was feeling regret.

Dan edged Danny to get back up, Danny got back up and charged at him, Dan tried to punch again but this time Danny ducked and tripped him over by kicking his legs in a sweep. Dan quickly recovered and charged this time with a glowing hand, but Danny dodged again and blasted him in the back with an ecto blast. Dan this time conjured a green ghost fire and hit Danny dead on the arm, which caused him to scream in pain as a part of his arm was burnt.

Jazz, Frostbite, Cujo, Youngblood and Jack gaped in fright and shock. While Danny held his arm in pain, Dan pulled out his own glowing sword and prepared to strike him with it, but Danny quickly pulled out his dagger and blocked the sword's swing, but struggled to keep the sword off as his arm was still in pain from the burn. Jack pushed through the crowd to try and get to them, but he was still being blocked off by the roaring thieves.

Danny pushed Dan back with his dagger, but Dan began to strike back with more ecto punches which made Danny feel weaker and weaker with every strike, Dan was just too powerful for him even if he did have ghost powers. As they came closer to the edge, Dan struck him once more and made him fall to the ground, he then picked him up and held him above his head.

"NO!" Jack gasped out as he watched.

Jazz screamed as Dan then threw Danny over the cliff, but Danny had managed to dig his dagger's blade into the wall and managed to slow down and stop just at another part of the cliff side where there was flat parts to form a ledge. He jumped down on and leaned against the wall to keep himself from falling, he sighed a breath of relief but then gasped as he watched Dan come down and stand in front of him.

"Your time is up boy. What makes you think you can beat me?" Dan mocked.

Danny felt his anger rise higher and higher as he answered, "Because I promised my sister and my family that I'd come home alive"

Dan laughed and said, "Oh you are such a child! You promised?"

"YES! I PROMISED!" Danny screamed and suddenly his words turned into a powerful Ghostly Wail, which knocked him back a bit.

Danny fired another wail and then jumped up and grabbed onto his dagger and kicked Dan in the stomach. Because Dan was really weak from the wail, his powers were diminished and then he fell off the cliff side, leaving a completely shocked Danny who now was in his human form. Danny looked over the edge to see if he survived, but there was no sign of him, suddenly a rope came down for him to grab, he began to climb up and along the way he pulled his dagger out of the wall and placed it back in its cover.

He climbed back onto the floor of the top of the cliff and looked up to see all the thieves staring at him.

"I THOUGHT OUR SIDE WON!" Youngblood exclaimed as he thought they were going to kill him.

"Look I…. I didn't mean…" Danny tried to say but before he could say any more, the thieves began to carry him through a line.

The other thieves broke the cage and began to carry them as well all the way back to the main temple, as soon as the line ended, Danny and the others all stood up and stood face to face with Jack who had his arms crossed and a serious look on his face.

"You killed Dan Phantom. The code of the Forty Thieves is very clear on this point" Jack said, there was moments silence until he simply said, "Your in"

All the thieves then cheered for their newest member.

 **ALL**

 _Congratulations Bub  
You've joined the club and everybody here agrees_

 **(Goliath shook his hand, then he tossed him to another thief who ruffled his hair and then tossed him to another one who tied a rope around his waist. They made him walk backwards, he then fell over the ledge and fall into the arms of more thieves, who then dropped him on the floor)** _  
We got the finest blend of nearly honest men  
Welcome to the forty thieves_

 _A fraternity of thugs that you can trust  
There's nothing up our eighty sleeves_

 **(Valerie then tossed him some fruit and then Elastica pushed him into a chair, Jazz, Frostbite and Cujo came up to him and stood beside him. Youngblood at first was frightened but then smiled as noticed a small pile of treasure sitting on a table)** _  
Got lots a grub to share  
Pull up on easy chair  
Welcome to the forty thieves_

 _Now you get to lie and cheat  
Never have to brush your teeth_

 **(All of them cringed in disgust as one of the thieves, showed off his yellow broken teeth at them)** _  
But we always aim to please_

 **(Youngblood was about to grab some of the treasure, when he was suddenly pulled away by Lydia, Elastica and Midget Ghost. He became annoyed as they wrapped him in a blanket, put a thermomotor in his mouth and checked his pulse)** _  
Care for one another, you'll never miss your mother_

 **YOUNGBLOOD (SARCASTICALLY)**

 _Oh, I love you guys!  
_

**THIEVES** _  
Scheming up a scam out on the lam  
Takin' whatever we please  
And if you like to lurk, you're gonna love this work  
Welcome to the forty thieves_

 **(They then shoved Danny and Jazz towards Jack, Youngblood started heading towards the treasure again and as soon as Valerie noticed him, she sent blasts at him, Youngblood screamed as he dodged the blast and dived right into the treasure)** __

 _Welcome to the forty thieves_

 __ **JACK** _  
Together we're the perfect team  
Larceny is in the genes  
Dare to share the family dream_

 **(Jack smiled at his children and showed them around the temple, while the thieves began to dance around with ribbons)**

 **YOUNGBLOOD** _  
Live a life or leisure, counting all your treasure  
_ **(Someone pulled Youngblood from the treasure and tossed him to Danny as all five of them watched as the thieves advanced on him, showing off their weapons at them)**

 **THEIVES** _  
As an honorary member of the gang  
That no one alive ever leaves  
Ya gotta snatch and sneak or else your future's bleak  
We got a life time contract that you're bound to keep  
Ya wanna save your skin, you'd better fit right in  
Wel, Wel, Welcome to the  
Wel, Wel, Welcome to the forty thieves_

 **(They watched them swing on rope and juggle knives, while Jack smiled proudly at his band of thieves)**

What they weren't aware of, out near a beach Dan suddenly burst out of the water and wrestled with a shark. The shark was about to pounce when suddenly in just a few seconds, the shark was thrown on the shore dead, Dan came out of the water and flew off with one thing in mind; revenge.


	6. Chapter 6- Jack's Past

Back in Amity, Sam was starting to get worried that Danny had not returned yet. Desiree could see it as well as she came out onto the balcony to talk to her.

"You would know if Danny was in trouble would you? I thought he'd back by now" Sam said sadly.

Desiree gently turned her around and said, "Danny will be back"

Sam however just still looked down and continued to look out from the balcony, Desiree didn't know what to do , until she smiled as she thought of something.

She transformed in Mrs Doubtfire and said, "Listen to Dessie dear. Dessie known you got to get your mind off this intensive waiting"

Sam smiled a little and grabbed Desiree's hand as she teleported them both into the now fixed wedding pavilion, Desiree turned back to normal and said, "Here is a sure fire way to cheer up the bride to be, a heaping helping hand of matrimonial magic"

She then zapped at the floor and suddenly all different types of wedding gifts appeared such as a new car, flowers, dishes and lots of other stuff. Desiree then walked up and said, "Okay what this wedding needs is a theme. It needs a groom too, but let's work with what we have"

"DESIREE!" Sam exclaimed.

"It's a joke! I do that! Okay now since this will be the second wedding for both of you, I'm thinking we need something simple, a little more elegant and less grey" Desiree said as she suddenly made an elephant appear and then disappear.

"Now as for themes, how about this?" Desiree asked as suddenly the lights went out.

Suddenly Sam found herself standing in a Chapel of Love setting from Las Vegas as Desiree came out dressed like Elvis exclaiming, "I see lasers! It's a miracle! He believes! He believes! Thank you very much!"

Sam laughed at this and said, "I don't think so"

Desiree then turned everything back to normal as she asked, "Too much right?"

She then started to think of another theme, she then smiled as she transformed Sam into a version of Snow White and turned herself into a fashion show announcer and said, "Whether you're dancing with Dwarfs or biting the apple it says I'm a princess for now"

Sam shook her head at her silliness as she turned everything back to normal. Sam then said, "Don't worry Des, I'm sure the wedding will be wonderful and thanks for cheering me up"

Desiree smiled and gave Sam a hug. Meanwhile back with the Forty Thieves Jack was leading Danny, Jazz, Frostbite, Youngblood and Cujo through some of the caves towards some sort of secret room apparently.

"I find my children and lose my greatest enemy. You did your old man proud Danny" Jack said.

"I was just trying to stay alive" Danny said as they continued walking.

"Ha! If you didn't fight, you would've been killed. So says the code of the Forty Thieves" Jack said as he allowed them to pass him.

"Does this code have any rules that don't result in death?" Youngblood asked innocently.

"It's a strict code, but there is one I added. We never hurt the innocent" Jack said as she stopped in front of a wall end that had the mark of a turtle.

"Ah just for future reference, I'm as innocent as the day I was formed" Youngblood said, but then got annoyed when Cujo muttered, "Oh brother!"

"My men don't even know about this place" Jack said as he pulled his small medallion and placed it on the mark, the wall suddenly opened to reveal a large room and they all entered.

Jack lit the lanterns with the torch he had and then put it out in a vase of water. He then turned around to the others and said, "Listen kids there is a treasure, the ultimate treasure. Compared to this a pharaoh's tomb is a pauper's grave, a king's fortune is nothing but lunch money and I am this close to finding it"

He then went to a closet and pulled out some material as he continued, "But it is on an island that is never in the same place twice, the Vanishing Isle"

"What is this ultimate treasure?" Frostbite asked.

"The big one, the Hand of Pariah Dark" Jack answered and showed them the material that had a picture of a golden hand on a turtle.

"It's just a myth" Danny said. Jazz then added, "He has a point, I've read books that mentioned this Hand of Pariah Dark and it all points down to that it's nothing but a legend"

"It's not a myth!" Jack said as he grabbed another torch and led down the stairs to where some water was and shined a light to reveal a golden ship under the water as he continued, "There's your proof it was once right here. The whole ship was turned to solid gold!"

"Adopt me daddy-o!" Youngblood exclaimed as he looked at the ship in awe.

"It was touched by the Hand of Pariah Dark" Jack said as they walked back in the room.

"And sunk by it" Danny said sarcastically.

Jack scoffed at his remark and said, "Oh you don't understand. You both don't know what it's like to stare up at the palace and know you deserve more. To be called things like crazy, nut job or even freaks"

"Yes we actually do" Danny and Jazz said in unison. Jack's eyes softened and he continued after giving them a tight embrace, "I knew exactly what I wanted for my family, the best. Sure ghost hunting and research was doing okay, but after Danny had his accident with the portal when he was just one years old, I wanted to give you more. So I went to look for the Hand of Pariah, I couldn't go back to Amity empty handed but the weeks turned into months and the months turned into years"

Jack then stopped and looked down sadly as looked at a picture of them all when Danny was born, "I came back to Amity one night, but I couldn't find my wife or my children. I thought my family was lost forever, at that moment I would've traded anything to get your mother back"

"We never wanted gold, we wanted you. I wanted a father, I still do" Danny said as they both came up to him and then he said with a grin, "Come to my wedding and this time you have an invitation"

"Danny I just don't know" Jack said nervously.

"Dad we're not going back to Amity until the morning, at least think about it" Jazz said and then they all left except Youngblood.

Jack sighed and said, "Danny and Jazz don't understand, it just wouldn't work. I don't belong in their world"

"The oracle doesn't belong in their world either, it belongs in the hands of two enterprising treasure hunters, you and me" Youngblood said with a grin.

"The oracle, it's probably just another dead end" Jack said, but then Youngblood said, "It works! That's how they found you, it knows everything"

Jack smiled at that and asked, "Everything?"

"And I know where they stashed it, Jack we are talking about the wedding of your only son. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity" Youngblood said encouragingly.

Jack though about it for a second and said with a grin, "How can I pass it up"

Back in Amity in the dead of night, Skulker was walking down a dark alley. He then heard a whisper, "Captain over here"

He came up the doorway of an abandoned house and demanded, "Show yourself!"

"You're alone? Good" The voice revealed to be Dan's as he came out.

"Are you the one with information about the Forty Thieves?" Skulker asked as he put his blaster away.

"Yes. What would you say if I handed you the King of Thieves?" Dan asked.

"I'd say what's in it for you?" Skulker asked cautiously.

"I'll just sleep better knowing he's off the streets and rotting in jail for life" Dan answered.

"Everyone knows that the King of Thieves cannot be caught. What miracle do you possess?" Skulker asked.

"Two words that will make you Amity's greatest hero, open sesame" Dan answered with a sickening grin and Skulker returned with just a suspicious look.


	7. Chapter 7- Father and Son

The next morning, Danny and everyone were getting ready to leave, Danny and Jazz were so happy that Jack decided to come to the wedding. Danny and Frostbite transformed into their ghost forms and were about to grab everyone, but Jack stopped them.

"Oh no! I am not allowing you or Frostbite to carry us all the way to Amity" Jack said.

"Don't be afraid it's fun, we carry Jazz all the time" Danny said.

"I am not afraid! Now get down before you break your neck" Jack demanded.

Danny much to his displeasure landed and transformed into his human half, they all then followed Jack to where they kept the horses and grabbed three of them. Cujo rode with Danny and Youngblood rode with Jazz, Frostbite flew beside them as they travelled back to Amity.

"Don't be so down son, horses were good enough for my father and his father before him and they have always been good enough for me" Jack said.

"He sounds like a father alright" Jazz said with a smile.

Down below the cliffs, Skulker and some of his soldiers arrived at the shoreline just where the hideouts entrance was hidden.

"Okay everyone stop! This is the spot men" Skulker ordered.

Maurice looked around in confusion and said, "But there is nothing here"

"For now, but watch" Skulker said with a smile, he opened his arms out and exclaimed, "Open caraway!"

But nothing happened, Skulker opened his eyes and saw the result. Walker then walked up to him and said with annoyance, "There is still nothing here"

Skulker then got really angry and muttered as he began to walk away, "When I get a hold of that no good ghost I rest his pelt above my fireplace!"

"But I thought you said it was open sesame" Maurice said and then suddenly the ground shook.

They all stopped wobbling when the ground stopped, Skulker turned around and grinned as they have now found the secret lair of the Forty Thieves. Meanwhile Danny, Jazz, Jack, Frostbite, Youngblood and Cujo finally made it back to the palace.

"Well looks like Desiree has everything ready" Danny said. Jazz then said, "I'll go and let Jeremy and Sam know we're back. Come on Cujo you come with me"

Jazz and Cujo then left. Jack then asked, "Who's Desiree Danny?"

"Oh she's a genie ghost and one of my friends" Danny answered.

Jack's eyes widened when he heard his answer and then he asked, "Genie? You have a genie? Have you used all three wishes yet?"

"Oh please don't go into it, it's just too painful" Youngblood groaned as he remembered all the trouble that happened with Vlad.

Desiree then suddenly appeared in front of Danny and exclaimed happily while hugging him, "Oh Danny! Your back!"

"That's great Des…" Danny began to say until Desiree cut him off by covering his mouth and said, "Security is tight this time. No big crowd, immediate family only"

Danny got out of her hold and said, "Perfect because this is my…."

"No low life's this time! Other than Youngblood of course. Observe the new security system" Desiree cut in as she pulled out a remote and pushed the button.

Suddenly a huge robot came from under the ground, it had two guns as arms and it aimed right at them as it said, "You have violated the perimeter of the Danny and Sam wedding. Prepare to be vaporised. Thank you"

It then fired some lasers out of the guns, it would've killed them if Danny hadn't put a shield around them. He gave Desiree a look, as she stood with determination.

"It's armed and dangerous. I like to see one of them Forty Thieves get within an inch of your wedding" Desiree said.

"Allow me to introduce…" Youngblood started and then Jack finished with a chuckle, "The King of Thieves"

Desiree looked at Jack and then screamed in fright, she then pulled out a radio and exclaimed, "All unit! We have a code red!"

Suddenly there were duplicates of Desiree dressed up as SWAT teams and began putting the place on lockdown, they were all shouting, "CODE RED! CODE RED!" as they surrounded the area and pointed their guns at Jack.

"Come on boys follow me!" Shouted a duplicate who was dressed up as a Scotsman and as they marched the duplicates behind her began to play the bagpipes.

In the skies above, an army plane flew above and had its door open revealing several duplicates of Desiree dressed as army soldiers about to jump off the plane.

Three Desiree soldiers jumped out shouting, "GERONIMO! ARAPAHO! NOVAHO!"

The last duplicate was dressed up as Pocahontas and jumped out of the plane while exclaiming, "POCAHONTAS!"

The Desiree SWAT team continued to surround Jack and point their guns at him. Desiree then said over a megaphone, "Do not attempt to move or we will be shooting ourselves!"

"Desiree!" Danny yelled as he tried to get past the crowding duplicates.

"Back off Danny! This man's got a yellow sheet as long as my arm" Desiree ordered.

"Uh Des, meet my dad Jack Fenton" Danny said and then suddenly all the duplicates lowered their guns and their eyes widened in shock.

With a sigh Desiree ordered, "Stand down girls"

All the duplicates then disappeared leaving the original Desiree in her normal attire. She gave Jack a glare and walked up to him.

"If your Danny's dad and the King of Thieves, I just want to know one thing" Desiree said as she got right in his face.

"Yeah?" Jack asked. Desiree suddenly turned back into a caterer and asked, "Will you be having the chicken or the sea basket?"

Jack gave her a look of confusion, Danny laughed at her usual silliness and grabbed Jack by the arm and said, "Come on dad, I can't wait for you to meet Sam and the king"

Desiree then popped up in front of them and suggested, "Uh Danny don't you think we need to lose the Amity's Most Wanted look?"

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Jack asked with frustration.

"Well when you're here, you're not the King of Thieves. You're my dad, that and I don't want you getting arrested before you even get a chance to go the wedding" Danny answered.

Jack sighed as he realised he was right and said, "I had more practice being the King of Thieves"

"Oh come on enough of this dark past, let's roll out something a little new" Desiree said cheerfully.

 **DESIREE**

 **(Desiree transformed into some constellations as Jack was gliding over the night sky on some stars)**

 _It's a big bright beautiful future  
Thank you your lucky stars, you're alive  
You've got someone special to talk to  
A friend that you can trust for life  
_

**(Desiree pulled out a tie and tied Jack and Danny together)** _  
You've been on your own with no family ties  
But those solo days are done  
You'll be two of a kind  
Spending quality time  
Together as father and son_

 **(Desiree pulled out a giant ship and then rode a huge fish with Jack sitting behind her. She then placed a paintbrush in Jack's hand and then gave a lawn mower to Danny and watched him mow the sand dunes)**

 _Building model ships  
Taking fishing trips  
Working hand in hand  
Painting the palace and moving the sand_

 **(Desiree then dressed up as a referee for an American football game and watched as Jack chased after Danny who had the ball in his arms)** _  
First ten to go, with your daddy-o  
Once you break the ice  
You can postulate paternal advice_

 **(Desiree then threw Jack and Danny in a spaceship, she then pushed a button that dropped them out of the ship, and Jack landed in a tree then on a stool)**

 _It's a fine fantobulous future  
I see fruit on the family tree_

 **(Desiree then transformed into an elderly woman and then three babies, sitting on Jack's knees)** _  
You'll be great as the grumpy old grand-pa  
Bouncing babies on your knee_

 **(Jack, Danny and Desiree then began to play basketball, it was the boys vs Desiree, Jack then lifted Danny up to the hoop who then dunked it in the basket, Desiree glared as they won the game)**

 _You can fall asleep on the comfy couch  
After playing one on one  
Dreaming back to back  
That you walloped the Shaq  
Together as father and son_

 **JACK (On a bumper car)**

 _Maybe a bumpy ride_

 **DANNY (On another bumper car, he bumped into him and then drove along beside him)**

 _We'll make it side by side_

 **DESIREE**

 _Good afternoon, I'll be your travel guide  
Moreover, Laddie, Make room for Daddy Gotta  
Whole new shoulder to cry on  
Take a chance now give it a spin_

 **(Desiree cut up some paper and opened it to reveal the Forty Thieves, she then put them together to form a paper model of Danny)** _  
You've had chums for palin' around with  
But you've never had a friend like him_

 **(Desiree then turned herself into a version of the Godfather or in this case the Godmother, her and Jack were sitting at a table in a restaurant. Jack then ran when he saw a spotlight on him and alarms blaring)**

 _Put your checkered past behind you now  
No more living on the run_

 _Face the big bright beautiful future  
Together as father and son_

Jack suddenly found himself standing by with Danny in his old hazmat suit that he wore before he left Amity when Danny and Jazz were kids, Desiree then smiled as Jack ruffle Danny's hair and hugged him.

Later Danny and Jazz stood with Desiree and watched as Jack was introduced to Sam and Jeremy. Jack smiled at Sam's beauty and said, "My boy Danny must've been born under a lucky star to find such a beautiful young lady such as yourself"

Sam then said as she smiled, "You are most definitely Danny and Jazz's father. I can definitely see where Danny got his ability to charm people"

Desiree then whispered, "And I have the DNA to prove it"

"It must've been awful, trapped by the Forty Thieves all these years" Jeremy said.

"I try to block out the memories" Jack lied, which was a relief for Danny, Jazz and Desiree.

"Say no more. Not another word on the subject" Jeremy said buying the lie.

"Yes let's turn our attention to happier thoughts, the blessed union of our children!" Jack exclaimed as he gave Jeremy a tight hug.

"Indeed!" Jeremy exclaimed happily.

"It worked Desiree they love him" Jazz said. Desiree then said, "I'm telling you it was the suit, nothing does the trick like a new hazmat suit"

"It's more than that, all he needed was a second chance" Danny said as he looked at the two fathers chatting.


	8. Chapter 8- Jack's Arrest

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! YOU SOLD US OUT!" The member of the Forty Thieves screamed at Dan as he slammed the cell door window in anger.

He then ran up to Skulker and asked, "He's not in there! You didn't capture the King of Thieves?"

"Because he was not at the hide out" Skulker answered.

"He had to be there, where else would he be?" Dan asked in confusion.

Bertrand who was a messenger for the king came in the room and said, "Uh apologies for interrupting Captain Skulker, the King said that he won't be able to sentence your prisoners until tomorrow"

Skulker then got really annoyed and asked, "What's more important than sentencing my prisoners?"

Bertrand then smiled and answered, "The wedding is tonight, and Princess Sam and Danny are finally getting married"

"Danny? You didn't capture Danny with the others?" Dan asked with even more anger.

"Okay why would he be with the Forty Thieves?" Skulker asked with confusion.

Dan then answered with annoyance, "Because his father is the King of Thieves!"

Maurice and Walker's eyes widened with shock, but Skulker grinned as he now knew that the King of Thieves was closer than he thought. A few minutes later Danny, Sam, Desiree, Jeremy, Jazz, Frostbite and Cujo were waiting for Jack so they could start the wedding, Danny and Jazz were really getting worried because he hadn't shown up yet.

"Where could he be? I hope there's nothing wrong. Perhaps we should send a search party for him" Jeremy suggested as he paced the floor.

Sam then stopped him and said, "Now dad, I'm sure he's on his way"

"Where is he?" Danny asked with the same worries as Jeremy.

Desiree then transformed into Pumbaa from the Lion King and exclaimed, "HAKUNA MATATA!"

She then transformed back and said, "I just had an out of story experience, I'm sure everything is fine he probably just wants to make an entrance"

"Danny something doesn't feel right" Jazz said and Danny looked down feeling the same thing.

What they didn't know was Youngblood had shown Jack where they were keeping the Oracle, Youngblood handed Jack a lock pick and then he unlocked the gate and began walking to the staff to grab it.

"I promise you this kid, after this I go straight" Jack said.

But just when he was about to grab it, Skulker came out from behind a statue and said, "Straight to the dungeon"

Youngblood yelped and then hid behind Jack, while he pulled out a sword that was sitting in a pile of gold and got into a fighting stance ready to defend himself. Skulker however just smirked and said, "We've been expecting you"

He then nodded his head to the side and Jack suddenly found himself surrounded by guards who were pointing blasters at him, ready to fire if he tried to resist. Jack sighed in defeat and threw the sword away and allowed the guards to take him prisoner.

Meanwhile back at the pavilion, everyone was really starting to worry, especially Danny, Jazz and Sam.

"Do you think something is wrong?" Sam asked Danny as she stayed close to him.

"Desiree can you find him?" Danny then asked Desiree.

Desiree was about to answer when she looked in front of her and gasped. They all then looked to see Skulker holding Jack in handcuffs, Cujo whimpered at the sight and the others gave Skulker looks of confusion.

"Skulker what is the meaning of this?" Jeremy asked in complete shock and confusion.

"Your majesty, meet the King of Thieves" Skulker answered while shoving Jack forward.

"DAD!" Jazz and Danny exclaimed and tried running towards him, only to be held back by Maurice and Walker who blocked their path.

Skulker then showed them the Oracle and continued, "We seized him in the treasury, and he was after this again"

"No!" Danny and Jazz exclaimed in unison with both anger and shock.

Another guard then came up with Youngblood in a Spectral Energy Neutralizer device and then Skulker said, "And this was his accomplice"

"Big misunderstanding! I was just doing a community service kind of thing!" Youngblood lied with a weak smile.

"Now I know why you really came back. You didn't come back for my wedding, you came back to steal the Oracle!" Danny said and sent Jack a glare, Jack just looked down at the ground.

"Your father is the leader of the forty thieves? This is just…." Jeremy began to exclaim and then stopped and calmed down.

"Danny, Jazz did you two know?" Sam asked as she placed a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"I thought I could change him, I had to try" Danny answered.

"You can change my clothes Danny, but you can't change who I am. But know that I'm really sorry for ruining your wedding tonight" Jack said.

"Well the law is crystal clear on what we must now do" Skulker said as he grabbed Jack by his shoulder.

"Dad isn't there another way?" Sam asked hopefully. Jeremy looked down and answered, "I'm afraid there is not"

"Take the prisoners to the dungeon for life" Jeremy ordered.

"WHAT!" Youngblood exclaimed and then was suddenly gagged by a rag and then Skulker and the other guards dragged them away.

Jazz began to cry on Danny's shoulder, Desiree then said with a heavy heart at the broken siblings, "There are some wishes that I can't make come true"

"Your majesty, is it okay if we just hold the wedding for a little longer?" Danny asked.

Jeremy nodded his head in understanding and said, "I'm sorry, I wish there was some other way. We'll hold it off for a few more days"

Danny nodded and Sam pulled him into a tight embrace and said, "I'm sorry Danny"

"It's not your fault Sam, it's on me" Danny said as they continued to hug each other


	9. Chapter 9-Prison Break

Later that night Danny, Jazz, Desiree, Frostbite and Cujo were sitting in their old home pondering over the day's events.

"The Observant was right, our dad was trapped in the world of the Forty Thieves, trapped by his own greed. I was so stupid to think I could change him" Danny said with a frustrated sigh as he looked out the window.

"Trying to show him a better life wasn't stupid Danny" Desiree said, she then made her hand into a puppet and added in a small voice, "Leaving him alone with Youngblood that was stupid"

"Everything was perfect before he came into our life, I just want things to be the way they were" Danny said.

Frostbite placed his claw on his hand and said, "Unfortunately we can't change what's happened"

Danny then remained silent for a minute and then turned around and said, "Desiree I need a device that will make me look like our dad"

Desiree then used her magic to create a watch like device and gave it to Danny. Jazz then asked, "Uh Danny what are you thinking? Please tell me you're not gonna do what I think you're thinking"

Danny then turned on the watch and he was suddenly transformed into Jack Fenton with the clothes he wore as the King of Thieves.

"Uh Danny I am seeing nothing for your future if you dress like this!" Desiree exclaimed as she then realised what Danny was planning.

"I'm breaking dad out of that dungeon, the guards will never know I was there. Tonight the King of Thieves will make his most miraculous escape ever, out of our lives" Danny said and began to walk out.

"Danny wait…" Jazz began to protest but then was stopped as Frostbite grabbed her arm and said, "Let him go Jazz, this is something Danny needs to do and all we can do is stick by him no matter what"

With a sigh Jazz gave up and sat back down whispering, "Danny please be careful"

In the deep dark dungeon, Jack sat down by the wall chained up sighing sadly at how he messed everything up with Youngblood chained next to him, the guards refused to take the gag off because of his constant yammering. Meanwhile Danny turned invisible and watched as Walker and Maurice walked down the dungeon hallway, he snuck up behind Walker and grabbed the keys that were hanging on his belt behind him and then ran off back towards the cells.

Walker turned around for a second, thinking he thought someone was there but then shrugged it off and continued walking down the hallway. Jack looked up to the sounds of the cell door opening, at first he was confused as to why there was another Jack Fenton standing there, but then his eyes widened when in a flash of light Danny was standing there instead.

"I've come to say goodbye" Danny said as he came down and began unlocking Jack's handcuffs.

"We don't have much time, while the guard chase me you get out of here" Danny finished.

"I can't let you do this!" Jack exclaimed holding him by the shoulders. Danny just shoved them off and said while putting his disguise back on, "Forget it! They'll never catch me"

Danny then threw the keys to Jack and ran off.

"He even sounds like me" Jack said as he looked down at the keys.

Meanwhile Skulker was polishing his armour getting ready for when king gives him an award for capturing Jack, it was annoying the heck out of Maurice and Walker.

"When the king gives me my due, I'll put in a good word for you" Skulker bragged and then looked in the mirror, they all went wide eyed when they saw Jack run past them in the mirrors reflection.

"It can't be" Skulker whispered in anger.

They all ran out and looked around, unware that Danny was above them hiding he then jumped on Skulker, jumped on Maurice and Walker and landed in front of them.

"The King of Thieves! No man or ghost could escape that cell!" Walker exclaimed in shock.

"That's not a man I say! He's a demon!" Maurice then exclaimed in shock.

Danny then ran off out of the dungeon, Skulker then commanded all the guards, "I want him! DEAD OR ALIVE!"

They all ran out into the town and started searching around for him, Skulker was getting angrier by the second.

"Surround the block! He's close I can feel it" Skulker ordered.

Danny hid behind the wall and then climbed up onto the rooftops, making sure that Maurice and Walker saw him and followed him.

"HE'S ON THE ROOF!" Walker shouted.

Danny ran to the edge of the roof and planned his way to escape, he turned around to see Walker carrying Maurice onto the roof and they began to surround him.

"FOUND HIM!" Walker exclaimed. Danny then jumped backwards and then Maurice muttered, "Lost him"

Danny fell on the roof of a stall and was bounced to the next building, he grabbed onto the flag and began to climb up one of the palace's towers, and the guards were completely unaware where he was heading. He jumped out of the tower, but was suddenly thrown to the ground as Skulker grabbed his foot and slammed him down.

Danny shook off the pain and saw looked behind to see the smiling Skulker pointing his blaster at him.

"The King of Thieves! Your charmed life is over your majesty!" Skulker shouted as he fired the blaster, Danny managed to move out of the way however the blast completely destroyed the watch and Skulker's eyes widened in shock to see it was Danny all along.

"YOU!" Skulker exclaimed. Danny looked over himself to see himself in his regular attire, he threw the broken watch away and confirmed with a glare, "Yes!"

Skulker grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and said, "Well I guess I'll have to settle for the prince of thieves. We'll see if the king wants you in his family now"

Skulker was suddenly forced to let go of him, as he was body slammed by Jack into the wall, Jack then blasted a ray with Skulker's own blaster and caused his robotic suit to shut down.

"Keep your hands off my son!" Jack demanded in anger.

"Dad?" Danny asked in confusion. Jack helped him up and exclaimed, "Hurry son we must move"

While Jack rode on his horse, Danny and Youngblood flew behind them, they all kept going until they were out of the city and they stopped at a valley just outside the city.

"Did we lose them?" Danny asked.

"They won't be able to pick up our trail till daylight, by then we'll be long gone from Amity" Jack said as he began to ride away.

Danny just looked on at his home and decided he just can't leave everything behind, especially not Sam. He began walking back, Jack stopped his horse and rode back to him asking, "What are you doing?"

"I'm not going with you, I can't" Danny answered.

"Well you can't go back! The moment they saw your face your life in Amity was over" Jack pleaded.

"I have to go back, Sam's there and so is Jazz" Danny said.

"Danny it's over you're a criminal now" Youngblood said.

"I won't do what he did! I won't run away!" Danny exclaimed. Jack then got a little angry and said standing before Danny, "I never ran away from anything in my life!"

"You ran away from your family" Danny retorted back.

"I told you what happened! What else could I do? What else can you do?" Jack asked.

Danny then pulled out the dagger and said while tossing it to the ground, "The right thing you should take this back. I won't walk out on Sam!"

Jack then gave his son one final glare as he picked up the dagger, "Danny!"

"I'm your son, but I can't live your life" Danny said. Youngblood then said, "Danny they'll lock you up"

"If there's a punishment I'll take it" Danny said. Jack then spat, "So be it!"

"We have the oracle! The treasure's just waiting for us!" Youngblood exclaimed.

"The oracle? You took the oracle!" Danny asked with a bit of anger.

Jack looked down and then said as he began to slowly ride off, "I had nothing left to lose"

"Yes you did" Danny muttered and watched as Jack rode off slowly.

Youngblood looked down and exclaimed, "But it was supposed to be a father/son outing!"

Danny smiled at his friend and said, "Go with him Youngblood"

"What? You mean it?" Youngblood asked shocked that Danny was letting him go.

"Go" Danny said. Youngblood shook his hand and said, "Good luck dude"

Jack then sped off with Youngblood following behind, Danny sighed and then flew back to Amity to accept the consequences of what he had done that night, hoping that everything will be alright.


	10. Chapter 10- Are You In Or Out?

Meanwhile back at the hideout, it turns out not all the Forty Thieves were captured. Out of all of them six remained. Valerie, Bullet, Lydia, Elastica, Midget-ghost and Goliath were the only ones who managed to avoid being captured by Skulker and the other royal guards.

"Forty Thieves down to six! What are we to do?" Goliath asked with worry.

"How did they find us? How did they know the magic words?" Valerie then asked.

They all then gasped as they heard the doors beginning to open. Valerie then asked, "Another raid?"

"Not again" Lydia, Elastica and Midget-ghost all exclaimed in unison.

Bullet pulled out his weapons and said, "It is a good day to die again"

All their eyes widened when they saw entering the doors as they shut with a grin, Dan Phantom himself as he said, "Or to come back from the dead"

"Dan! You're alive? Impossible!" Bullet exclaimed.

"I'm a survivor like all of you, no thanks to Jack Fenton" Dan said with gritted teeth.

"The king! You saw him? What's he want us to do now?" Goliath asked.

"He wants you to rot in the palace dungeon" Dan answered with a lie.

"HA! The King of Thieves is loyal to the end!" Elastica exclaimed.

"You don't get it do you? He betrayed you, sold you out!" Dan exclaimed.

Valerie walked up to him with a look of disbelief as she asked, "You have always hated the king. So why should we believe you?"

"Well how do you think the guards got the magic words in the first place?" Dan asked with a grin.

"He told them the magic words?" Goliath asked in shock. Lydia then exclaimed, "I don't believe it!"

The others nodded in agreement and then Goliath shouted, "Me neither!"

"Ha! Ha! You all forgotten what life was like before Jack" Dan retorted back. The others shrugged him off and began to walk away, but Dan tried again to convince them to join him.

 **DAN**

 _I remember a time_

 _When crime was sublime_

 _There was plenty of loot in the lair_

 **(Dan picked up a glass gauntlet and threw it at the wall breaking it, all of them just glared at Dan's actions but still listened to what he had to say)**

 _We'd plunder and pillage_

 _And ransack a village_

 _With nary a worry or care_

 _Then along came this king_

 _With his soft-hearted dream_

 _But he ratted us out in the end,_

 **(Dan gestured to a picture hanging of Jack Fenton, he then lit his hand and set it on fire. Goliath gasped as he watched the picture turn to nothing but ashes! Bullet then decided he heard enough and began throwing knives at him, but Dan just grinned and blocked the weapons with his shield)**

 _So rally the troops!_

 _We were meant to regroup_

 _And return to our roots once again!_

 _Are you in or out?_

 _Gotta know without a doubt_

 _I'm the one you need for a dirty deed_

 _I'm the best, success is guaranteed_

 **(They all tried attacking him, but he brought them all down. Valerie had tried blasting him with her ghost gun, but Dan grabbed it and broke it with his hand. Bullet then tried to attack again, but Dan grabbed him and tossed him aside. Lydia, Elastica and Midget-ghost then tried a combined attack, but Dan just blasted them all back into a tent and then ripped it opened with his strength)**

 _Are you men or mice?_

 _Take a slice of my advice!_

 _You want a fearless leader, one that's strong and stout?_

 _Better vote for me_

 _Are you in or out?_

 **(As they all stood up from the ground, they began to take Dan's words to heart and started believing his side of the story. They all then decided to join Dan's side and make him the new leader of their group)**

 **VALERIE**

 _We used to be smart, yes,_

 _Horrendously heartless_

 **BULLET**

 _In ravaging raids, we were rough_

 **LYDIA, MIDGET GHOST AND ELASTICA**

 _We knew what we had_

 _To be blissfully bad;_

 _Then Jack brought this sensitive stuff!_

 **ALL**

 _And we strayed from the path_

 _Of our rigorous wrath;_

 _Now we're taking a bath in the dust!_

 _But we'll reclaim our winnings,_

 _Our humble beginnings,_

 _In turmoil and torture we trust!_

 _Are you in or out?_

 **DAN**

 _Double-crossers or devout?_

 _Put your faith in me,_

 _Pretty soon you'll see_

 _I'm the prince of generosity_

 **(They all began to stand beside Dan with lit torches making him the new King of Thieves, Dan smiled a wide grin that he had finally got them on his side and he could finally take his revenge on Jack Fenton once he returned)**

 **ALL**

 _Are you foe or friend?_

 **DAN**

 _Here's the path I recommend_

 _You want a ride to fame?_

 _I've got the fastest route;_

 _What's it gonna be?_

 _Are you in or out?_

 **(They all then began preparing their weapons and everything for Jack's return, they weren't going to allow a traitor to get away with anything)**

 **BULLET**

 _We'll go robbing in all the right places,_

 **LYDIA, MIDGET GHOST AND ELASTICA**

 _From Amity dunes to Bali_

 **VALERIE**

 _Imagine the fear on their faces_

 **GOLIATH**

 _When we drop by for cookies and tea_

 **(They all then stood beside Dan Phantom, prepared and ready for when Jack the former King of Thieves returned. Dan smiled even wider than before!)**

 **DAN**

 _Come along, boys!_

 _Follow me!_

 **ALL**

 _Are you in or out?_

 **DAN**

 _If you're with me, give a shout (YAY!)_

 _I'll lead you all the way,_

 _Into the glory days_

 _We'll begin a life of crime that pays_

 **LYDIA**

 _Are you out or in?_

 **MIDGET GHOST**

 _Make your choice now, sink or swim!_

 **DAN**

 _You can stick with me, or stay behind and pout_

 **ALL**

 _What's it gonna be?_

 _Consider carefully._

 _Are you in or out?_


	11. Chapter 11- Show Me The Way

Jack Fenton and Youngblood began entering the hideout around the back with the oracle in hand.

"I know the treasure is limitless, but I'm not crazy about a forty way split. If it was just you and me, we'd be fine" Youngblood said.

"I would never cut my men out of the deal, they're my family. My only family and I can always count on them" Jack said as they entered the hideout.

They came to the centre of the abandoned city and then Jack shouted, "I'm home!"

Valerie, Bullet, Elastica, Midget-ghost, Lydia and Goliath all came out of the shadows glaring at Jack with weapons in hand and surrounded them with the intent to hurt or kill them.

"Why don't they look happy to see you?" Youngblood asked with fear.

Dan came to the front with a wide grin and said, "We are. We're thrilled"

Later that night, they were out at sea in a boat. Jack and Youngblood had been tied to the mast but the good news was they forgot that Youngblood was a ghost and didn't bother tying them with anti-ghost rope. Youngblood was tied around the back of the mast struggling to get loose so he could go get help.

"Hurry little friend" Jack whispered.

"I'm wriggling! I'm wriggling" Youngblood whispered back.

"I'm growing impatient Jack. Ask the question" Dan demanded.

Goliath brought the oracle closer to him. Jack then lied to give Youngblood more time, "We must go uh…further out to sea"

Youngblood managed to get his arms out and whispered, "I'm almost there"

"NO! Ask the question now!" Dan demanded with more anger.

Youngblood got out and turned invisible as he said in a whisper, "Now's good!"

"Where can we find the Hand of Pariah Dark?" Jack asked the Oracle which glowed as soon as he did and then floated in the sky.

The Observant then came out in a flash of light and answered before flying off, "The Vanishing Isle will appear at dawn. I will show you the way!"

In the distance a light could be seen, Jack then said, "There's your setting captain"

Youngblood flew off from the ship and took note where they were heading before heading back to Amity at top speed. Back in Amity on that same night Danny, Sam, Jazz, Frostbite, Cujo, Desiree, Jeremy and Skulker were standing on the balcony outside the throne room discussing about what Danny did.

"Frankly my boy your actions were most disappointing" Jeremy said with a frown.

"It is tragic your highness, but the ghost boy has obviously followed in his father's footsteps. Danny Fenton is a criminal" Skulker said.

Danny looked down not even bothering to try and protest and was ready to accept any punishment. Suddenly Desiree appeared in a lawyer's suit and zapped some magic putting Skulker in a prison officer's uniform and Jeremy on a judge stand.

"I object you honour! I object to that outrageous statement and I object to some one-off character sharing lines during my big court room scene" Desiree said earning a glare from Skulker. She then transformed him back to normal and sent him back to the prison.

Desiree turned everything back to normal and said while ruffling Danny's head, "Your honour if I may enter a plea of insanity, because I am crazy about this kid!"

Danny shrugged her off and said, "Desiree I can handle this myself"

Danny then walked up to Jeremy who listened to him as he said, "King Jeremy I convinced our dad to come here, it was my fault all this happened. It would've been better off if I hadn't known him"

Sam then walked up to him and held him close as she said, "Danny you found your father, a father who risked his freedom to see your wedding and you risked everything to help him. Just as I would for my father"

"I would've done the same too Danny" Jazz said and then Frostbite added, "Any child would do anything to help their father. You knew the risks and you took them"

Jeremy thought about what they all said in deep thought and agreed with them. He then cleared his throat and said, "Danny, Jazz I could not overlook you're father's crime and as for you Danny what you had done well…you did it out of love. Not only that you came back to take responsibility for your actions which was the right thing to do"

Everyone smiled in relief, Danny and Sam hugged each other tightly as Jeremy finished with a smile while leaving, "Let us put this matter behind us. I believe we have postponed the wedding long enough"

A few seconds they all looked up when they heard Youngblood screaming and saw him falling from the sky in exhaustion, Frostbite quickly flew up and caught him in his arms. He held him as he panted heavily clearly showing he had flown a long way.

"Jack…trouble…Dan Phantom…" Youngblood said through gasps.

Sam walked over and patted his back while asking, "Just take a deep breath Youngblood, now what about Jack Fenton?"

Youngblood took a few deep breaths and answered, "Its Dan Phantom! They ghost Danny beat, he's back and he's got Jack! They are heading for the Vanishing Isle as we speak!"

Danny at first was shocked but then he said while turning his back glaring, "That's his problem! He chose to go back to that life"

"Danny I know your dad made a lot of bad choices, but that doesn't mean you have to" Desiree said. Frostbite then added, "I know what he did was wrong, but you need to forget about the past and keep moving forward"

"He is your father. How can you do anything else?" Sam asked.

Danny looked out the balcony and sighed knowing they were right and said, "I'm being as stubborn as he was"

They all waited for his answer and then with a smile Danny said to Youngblood, "Show me the way"

They all smiled and cheered, Youngblood sighed in relief and then rested for a bit before getting ready to head out to the Vanishing Isle.


	12. Battle for the Hand of Pariah Dark

The next morning Jack and the others had sailed closer and closer to the giant form of the observant, unaware that Danny, Sam, Jazz, Frostbite, Cujo and Desiree were right behind them in the air. Danny held onto Sam while Frostbite carried Jazz.

"You have arrived" The Observant said and then disappeared back inside the oracle.

As soon as the observant was gone, the boat rocked a bit and fog began to appear, they all looked around for the island but there was nothing there, Dan was starting to get really angry.

He came up close to Jack and shouted, "I have had enough of your trickery!"

"No! This is it, the Vanishing Isle. Just watch" Jack said.

They all looked and then suddenly the boat rocked more and more as huge currents began to form, they all gasped and yelled in shock as suddenly the top of a building started rising out of the ocean right in front of them, along with statues and other buildings as well, Jack smiled and then so did Dan as the island continued to rise and rise more. As the island rose the ship caught on the land part and rose with it and everyone looked in awe as a giant head of a turtle burst out of the water revealing the entire island was actually a giant turtle. Danny and the others flew around the island just amazed of the structure.

"The Vanishing Isle!" Danny said with awe. Sam then added, "On the back of a giant turtle"

"So that's what it meant by the island never being in the same place twice, it's constantly on the move under the water!" Jazz exclaimed.

Frostbite nodded in agreement and said, "Kind of like the natural portals of the Ghost Zone, they are constantly shifting"

"Let's get closer. Dan and the others are around here somewhere" Danny said and they flew closer in.

Dan and the others continued walking through the city, Dan kept on pushing Jack forward when he fell behind. Danny signalled Desiree to begin the attack, Desiree parachuted down as a female version of Rambo and shouted as she landed and pointed the gun at all of them, "TIME TO ROCK AND ROLL DUDES!"

She began firing the gun and all of them ducked down to avoid the bullets, Dan's eyes widened at the sight and then with a growl he grabbed Jack close to him and dragged him away from the scene. The thieves started getting back up and ready to fight, they laughed for a second as they saw Sam, Jazz, Cujo, Frostbite and Youngblood standing in front of them, they all then charged at them, Frostbite froze a bit of the ground underneath them causing them all to slip backwards, Sam charged at Bullet and dodged his punch at her, she then kicked him in the stomach, Jazz pulled out an ecto staff and hit Elastica and Midget-ghost with it, leaving Cujo and Youngblood to fight Lydia and her tattoos. Just when it looked like Lydia was about to win, Cujo snuck behind and her and bit her right on the bum, causing her to scream and run around in pain, Jazz then knocked her out with the staff.

Valerie was fighting Frostbite in her battle suit, she fired a net trapping the icy yeti and she smiled with a grin, she then felt someone tapping her shoulder and turned around to see Sam standing behind her who then delivered a hard punch to her face and knocked her unconscious.

Bullet were rubbing their heads, Desiree smiled and stood behind a statue, she then pushed it off the platform and it landed right on top of them. She then transformed into a muscular wrestling woman and punched Goliath right to the other side of the island. Danny stood on top of one of the pillars watching Dan shove Jack more and more forward, Desiree then appeared beside Danny.

"Desiree we need a distraction" Danny said.

"Survey says show me turtle!" Desiree said as she transported in front of the turtle and began punching it like a professional wrestler.

"BOOM! ANOTHER PUNCH TO THE HEAD! BOOM!" Desiree exclaimed in a deep voice and continued punching the turtle.

The turtle then opened its mouth and then Desiree flew inside as it closed it again, she then began to tickle the uvula at the back of the throat while exclaiming, "TICKLE! TICKLE! TICKLE!"

The turtle screeched and then the whole island shook for a few seconds, almost causing Jack and Dan to lose their balance. Danny then jumped down and delivered a powerful ecto blast to Dan's chest knocking him on his back.

"It took me years to find my father! I'm not losing him again!" Danny exclaimed.

Dan stood back up, but then he was suddenly knocked back again by a powerful ghostly wail, causing him to hit his head on the fall and knock him unconscious. Danny transformed back into his human half and untied the ropes from Jack's hands.

"You came to help me?" Jack asked surprised.

"How can I do anything else?" Danny said which earned him a smile from Jack.

"Now let's get that treasure of yours" Danny said and the two then walked over Dan and down the corridor.

At the end of the corridor, they found a large temple that had many statues of Pariah Dark and all different pictures on the walls that showed what he did during his reign over the Ghost Zone and then this city.

"Amazing" Jack said in awe.

They walked to the middle of the room to see a giant golden floating hand up above them in the air, which is where they would find the Hand of Pariah Dark. They suddenly heard the turtle screech again and the ground began to shake once more but this time harder than the last one.

"I think Desiree got carried away" Danny said with a laugh.

"No! It's the Vanishing Isle, the turtle is diving we must climb higher!" Jack exclaimed as he headed towards the walls.

Danny looked at the corridor and saw water rushing down it, he ran over to the walls and transformed into his ghost half, he flew up and grabbed Jack began flying higher and higher as more water came rushing in. Back outside the corridor, the rushing water had woken Dan up and he stood up coughing water, he looked down the corridor and smiled as he heard the voices of Jack and Danny shouting and he flew down the corridor knowing that when there's them, that's where he will find the Hand of Pariah Dark.

As Danny and Jack got higher and higher, the statues of Pariah Dark began sprouting water out of their mouths and continued flooding the room. Danny landed with Jack on top of one of the statues heads and they watched in awe as the statue standing on top of the giant golden hand spun slowly showing the ultimate treasure right before their very eyes, the Hand of Pariah Dark! Tears of joy sparked in Jack's eyes but he quickly wiped them away.

"Pity I didn't find this place years ago. This would be much easier if I were much younger" Jack said as he prepared to make the jump, but Danny beat him to it as he flew over and landed on the edge of the giant hand, but almost fell as the hand tipped a bit causing Jack to gasp in fright for a second.

But Danny regained his balance and stood in the middle of the hand and exclaimed, "You see? It pays to have a junior partner whose half-ghost!"

"Be careful son! Don't touch the golden hand, only the handle" Jack said with caution.

Danny grabbed the handle and pulled the hand out of the statue, he stared at it with awe and then said, "Heads up!"

He threw the hand to Jack, who then used a bit of his jacket to catch it, he began laughing as the hand suddenly turned his jacket into solid gold, and Danny smiled at this as he held the handle and held it up in the air.

"The Hand of Pariah Dark!" Jack exclaimed and then touched the statue underneath him with it.

In an instant the hand's magic spread through every corner of the room turning every statue and everything around them into solid gold, Danny watched in awe and amazement as the water beneath them changed its colour into a yellow colour as it reflected off the walls. However the moment stopped when they noticed the water becoming higher and higher and the more pats of the walls began sprouting water.

"Time to go Danny!" Jack shouted.

Danny was about to fly over when he was suddenly jumped by Dan who blasted him in the back with an ecto blast and knocked him to the floor of the hand. He then picked Danny up and held his hands tightly behind his back.

"Nobody's going anywhere!" Dan exclaimed angrily. He then demanded, "Give the Hand of Pariah Dark to me Jack or your son dies!"

"Dan Phantom! Your battle is with me not him!" Jack shouted back.

"DAD DON'T! I CAN TAKE HIM ALONE! JUST TAKE THE HAND AND GO!" Danny shouted glaring at Dan.

"But you're not alone, not anymore" Jack whispered looking down at the hand. He then shouted, "You want the hand Dan? Take it!"

Jack threw the hand towards them, Dan shoved Danny to the side and reached out to grab it, and he grabbed it by the hand part and exclaimed in victory, "The Hand of Pariah Dark is mine! HA! HA! HA! And also the life of your brat!"

Jack however just crossed his arms and stared at Dan, Dan then turned around to see Danny staring at him with wide eyes.

"What are you staring at?!" Dan demanded.

Danny then cringed as he saw the hand begin to glow, Dan then looked down and saw his mistake that he grabbed the hand instead of the handle!

"NO! NO! NO! I AM DAN PHANTOM! NO!" Dan screamed as he dropped the hand and in just a matter of seconds and one final scream, he was turned into a golden statue!

Danny cringed once more and watched as the now statue of Dan fell off the hand and sunk to the bottom of the rising water, where he will forever remain on the Vanishing Isle.


	13. Chapter 13- A Happy Ending

With Dan defeated, Danny quickly transformed into his human half and ripped off the sleeve to his shirt, he picked up the hand by the handle and wrapped it with the material and then instantly the material was transformed into solid gold.

"HURRY SON! WE'RE RUNNNG OUT OF TIME!" Jack shouted as the water had reached their level.

Danny transformed back into his ghost half and attached the hand to his belt, he flew over and grabbed Jack but because of his jacket Jack was even more heavier and it was hard to lift him, Jack then grunted as he took off the jacket and threw it in the water, relieving Danny of the extra weight he tried to lift. Danny then flew carrying Jack out of the hole at the top of the room and they both stood on the roof, Jack breathed in the fresh air and felt as though a great burden of guilt had been lifted off him.

Danny took the hand off his belt and transformed back into his human half with a smile. He handed it to Jack after unwrapping it from the material as he said, "After all these years, you finally have your treasure"

"This thing? No. This wretched thing almost cost me the ultimate treasure" Jack said looking down. He then smiled as he pulled Danny into an embrace and said, "It's you son. You and Jazz are my ultimate treasure. I'm sorry it took me this long to realise it"

Danny smiled at his dad. Jack then exclaimed, "The Hand of Pariah Dark can take its curse to the bottom of the sea!"

Jack threw the hand over the roof and it landed right on the boat as the thieves began to set sail, they watched in amazement as it turned their entire boat into solid gold, but then they screamed and panicked as the boat began to sink, they all quickly floated out of the boat and began flying off. Meanwhile Sam and the others stood on one of the sinking towers waiting for Jack and Danny.

"I didn't see where they went and they could be anywhere!" Youngblood exclaimed.

"There they are!" Jazz exclaimed as she pointed to the roof.

Jack and Danny jumped off the roof and then Danny shouted, "Frostbite grab Jack!"

Frostbite nodded and flew up grabbing Jack, Danny transformed and flew alongside them.

"So now do you like flying dad?" Danny asked with a smirk. Jack answered with a grin, "Never said I didn't"

They flew down and Danny grabbed Sam and Frostbite grabbed onto Jazz carrying her as well and they all flew off the island finally went down under the ocean. The circled around looking for Desiree but there was no sign of her.

"Desiree where are you?" Danny shouted out.

The turtle's head them emerged again and it opened its mouth to reveal smoke coming out, and then from the smoke came a black and white steam boat and driving that steam boat was Desiree as Mickey Mouse imitating the famous Disney cartoon Steamboat Mickey.

The turtles mouth closed and then dived under the water, Desiree turned back to normal and floated in front of them and said with a salute, "Present and accounted for"

"Let's go home. We have some unfinished business" Danny said smiling at Sam who blushed and then they all flew back to Amity.

The next evening Danny and Sam stood in front of each other at the wedding pavilion in their wedding clothes smiling at each other lovingly and finally after saying their vows and everything the leaned in and kissed each other romantically finally married!

Everyone cheered and Desiree shot fireworks into the air in excitement, Jeremy jumped up and down happy that they are finally married. Cujo jumped up and licked Jazz on the face and Jazz cuddled the little dog with happiness, Sam and Danny walked down from the pavilion, Jeremy hugged Sam and then gave Danny an even bigger hug, he then hugged Jazz tightly. Desiree was about to cry again, but just when she was about to blow her nose on Frostbite's robe again, he quickly gave her a tissue which she accepted gratefully. Jazz walked behind holding Sam's veil with Tucker by her side.

Danny and Sam continued to smile at each other as they walked down the aisle, they both smiled even wider when they saw Jack in his King of Thieves clothing behind the pillar's watching the wedding, Jack smiled with pride at his children proud of the people they became.

"Out in the open? No mask? Pretty risky move" Youngblood pointed out.

"Even a wanted man can risk a bit, to see his own son's wedding. So young one, come to say goodbye?" Jack asked.

"Nah I already said my goodbyes. Of course the little mutt had a cry and that got me a little chocked up" Youngblood answered with a bit of sadness.

"You're not going to stay in the palace?" Jack asked as he jumped down and landed on his horse.

"With the newlyweds? It'll be all lovey dovely!" Youngblood answered as he flew down and floated beside Jack.

"Well I don't know where I'm going, but you are welcome to come along for the ride" Jack offered with a grin. Youngblood grinned back and said with a laugh, "You're a good guy Jack, but not too good"

Jack then rode off with Youngblood by his side. Danny and Sam exited the wedding pavilion and stood in front of a cheering crowd. Jazz let go of the veil and cried in happiness with everyone else.

 **CLOCKWORK**

 _So it goes short and sweet_

 _They were wed down the street_

 _May their marriage be truly blessed_

Desiree duplicated herself as some girls ready to catch the bouquet, but when Sam threw it who should catch it but Skulker! Sam and Danny laughed and then Danny transformed into his ghost half and flew Sam in the air bridal style throughout Amity.

 _Happy end to the tale_

 _And tomorrow's a sale_

 _So I'd better go home and rest_

Danny and Sam stopped and floated in front of Clockwork who was selling wedding souvenirs. He offered them a rug with their picture on it, they both shook their heads and flew off as Clockwork waved goodbye to the happy couple.

 _Here's a kiss and a hug_

 _Sure you don't need a rug?_

 _I assure the price is right_

 _Well Salaam worthy friends_

 _Come back soon that's the end_

 _Till another Arabian Night!_

Danny and Sam flew out into the dessert and Jack and Youngblood stopped and looked up as they waved at them, Jack and Youngblood waved back and rode off further into the dessert, Danny pulled Sam in closer and they both shared another kiss.

THE END

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **AWESOME!**

 **Finally have finished all the Aladdin films! Thank you to everyone who has read each story.**

 **New chapter of Brother Bear will be uploaded on Monday and a new chapter of Phantom Twins on Wednesday. Plus on Monday if all goes well, gonna try and get started on Mulan!**

 **Please review!**

 **Mikaela2015**


End file.
